Pretty Rock Part VI
by Spaceman Bill
Summary: Fractyl creates the newest sub-group in the Beast Wars, while Mirage gets his hands on the "pretty rock!"


Pretty Rock Part VI  
  
Fractyl nervously activated the welder, simultaneously snapping a mask down to shield his optics. He carefully began to weld the new, custom body that would house Waspinator's spark together. Arm to torso, torso to leg, and so on.  
*A powerful body for a powerful spark,* he thought. Fractyl had always been fond of the vehicular forms of the Decepticons and Autobots of the past; that being a strong influence in the units he was designing.  
"Looks nice, Fractyl."  
Fractyl grinned. "I assume you've eliminated the cameras again?"  
"Aff."  
"Heh heh heh. I still wonder how you got so good at espionage, Mirage."  
"If I told you, I'd have to kill you."  
"Can I finish this first?"  
"Whatever. Later, Fractyl."  
  
***  
  
"I never realized this was such a pretty area," said Swoop. She was in beast mode, perched on the bridge's rail.   
"Yeah," replied Rhinox. He, unlike Swoop, was in robot mode, overlooking the river. "Believe it or not, there are some better views than this."  
"Really? Could you show me?" Swoop asked.  
"You've got an eagle mode. A big guy like me couldn't--"  
"Sure you could! You know your way around."   
"Well...okay."  
Rhinox transformed to beast mode, and getured Swoop to follow him into the Axalon.   
"Where ya goin', Rhinox?" Rattrap asked, walking out of the ship to take a look at the Thor.  
"Takin' a walk," replied the rhino, with a grin.  
"Well, don't go gettin' slagged out there," said Rattrap. "We ain't got the most troops around here!"  
  
***  
  
"Rhinox wrote up these research reports." Optimus said, sliding a datapad over to Onyx Primal. Onyx grabbed it and glanced over it.  
"Transmetal...two?" He asked.  
"Yes," replied Optimus. "At least that's what Rhinox calls it. The temporal anomaly may have transmetalized you and your crew, but you aren't completely Transmetal."  
"Then why the 'two,' Optimus?"  
"Well," Optimus continued. "It appears that by some, strange fluke, you have twice as much of the Transmetal component."  
"Huh. Whoda thunk it?" Onyx grinned.  
"Certainly not me. I had better get back to the Axalon." Optimus replied, walking out of the door. As the door slid shut, Onyx tossed the datapad aside.  
*This may be the chance I'm looking for!* Onyx thought. His Transmetal 2 form could undoubtidly defeat Optimus in battle--just what he needed to become Prime. He was only a Primal, the second one at that. Optimus was a shoe-in to obtain the rank of Prime, but not anymore. Onyx chuckled to himself, knowing that once he reached Cybertron and defeated Optimus on the Proving Grounds, he would be Prime.  
  
***  
  
"Ahh, excellent work, Fractyl!" Megatron exclaimed, grinning evilly.  
"Yes, I think I've outdone myself," Fractyl smiled. "The Predacons finally have a sub-group!"  
"I take it you admire our ancestors," said Megatron.   
"Quite. Thus the vehicle modes."  
"How do they handle energon?"  
"Perfectly. Their bodies are composed of a certain alloy that renders them invulnerable to energon. I perfected the armor quite some time ago, but this is the first time I've actually gotten to use it."  
"Well, let us make sure that it works. Send your 'Vehicons' out on patrol."  
"Yes, sir."  
  
***  
  
"What's going on?" Tarantulas asked through the comm-link. Mirage was perched on a rafter in beast mode, cloaked and staring down at Megatron and Fractyl.  
"The new units are going out on patrol...seem to be called 'Vehicons.' I can make out four units," replied Mirage. "But I remember Megatron having another in some sort of clamp."  
"Investigate that later. What are their alternate forms?" Tarantulas queried.  
"Looks like a jet, obviously modeled after Terran technology; a tank; a demolition vehicle of some sort; and...a wasp?"  
"WHAT?! How is that a Vehicon?!"  
"Wait, I take that back. It's a motorcycle."  
"Hmm.... Nevermind them. Head towards the lab as soon as possible. Quickstrike will be on lookout."  
"Personally, I'd rather have a toaster guarding me, but good enough. Mirage out."   
Mirage began crawling towards the ventilation shaft. He lashed his toungue out at the screen, yanking it out. Though this attracted the attention of the motorcycle Vehicon, it was merely regarded as the screws being loose.  
Mirage darted through the shaft, heading towards Fractyl's laboratory. He noticed that the laser-mounted cameras were still disabled, allowing him to ram through the screen and transform.   
He took some time to explore the lab. He noticed the infamous quantum-surge replicator that Fractyl told him, the heavily guarded "pretty rock," and a spark being contained in a stasis cell.   
Mirage grabbed it and eyed the label. "Cheetor," it read. Mirage shrugged and placed it back on the shelf, heading towards the crystal.   
He drew his rifle and took aim at a laser. With one, swift shot, he destroyed it. Mirage continued to fire upon the remaining cannons until none remained. He readied his chameleon tail, still attached to his hide. He thrust it into a port on the machine holding the rock in stasis. He slowly deactivated the few invisible lasers that blocked his entry, and then drained the oversized stasis cell of its preserving liquid.  
"Hurry up! That Fractyl feller's headin' towards the lab!" Quickstrike barked through the comm-link. Mirage heeded the warning and slid the cell's cover away. He grabbed the crystal and shoved it into his storage compartment. He slid the cover back up, and began filling the cell with the preserving liquid.  
Mirage's cloak began to flicker away. *Damn!* He thought. There was only one way to keep it going--he had to utilize the "pretty rock's" power.  
He grabbed the rock and an energon knife. He slowly cut a fragment off of the crystal. Mirage downed it as if it were stable energon. He placed the knife and the rock back into his storage compartment.   
Mirage's cloak flickered back to life. *Must be working,* thought Mirage. Suddenly, he felt an uncontrollable burst of energy run through him.  
  
***  
  
"Quickstrike, let me into my lab!" Fractyl shouted. Quickstrike had been trying to keep Fractyl busy as long as possible.  
"Maybe we could play cards?! Howsabout it, partner?!" Quickstrike asked.  
"No! I have to do research on that rock!" Fractyl barked.  
"Why don't we get a drink? You must be pretty drained after buildin' them thar vehicle fellers!"  
Fractyl quirked his optic. "How did you know about that? It was supposed to be secret."  
"Uh, er..." Quickstrike stammered, not knowing how to answer.   
"Spit it out, PARTNER!"  
Before Quickstrike could answer, a blood-curdling scream sounded through the ship. Fractyl recognized it's akwardly gruff demeanor. "Mirage!"  
Fractyl, shoved the Fuzor aside and burst into his lab, to see that his lab had been broken into.  
"Mirage?" He asked. No answer. Mirage had clearly escaped. But how could he have gotten out so quickly? "You still here?"   
Fractyl turned around to Quickstrike, who Fractyl thought might have some answers. "Where's Mirage?!"  
"I dunno," replied Quickstrike. Fractyl punched him and stormed away.  
  
***  
  
"See? I told you it was a good view." Rhinox said. He and Swoop were in beast mode to avoid detection. "Unfortunately, we're in a jamming zone."  
"Jamming zone?" Swoop asked.  
"The Predacons have jamming stations set up in certain areas. The area that's jammed is called a jamming zone." Rhinox replied.  
"Why did I even ask? It is kinda obvious," said Swoop.  
"I'd love to stay out here all day, but if we get into trouble we won't be able to--"  
"Why don't we destroy the jamming station?"  
"Well, we oughta--"  
"Oh, c'mon, Rhinox!"  
"Well...okay. Let's go find it."  
  
***  
  
Mirage couldn't believe what was happening. He was running at an incredible speed--in beast mode. He was darting towards Tarantulas's cavern, and with his newfound speed, he was getting there in a flash.  
The exhiliration! The thrill! Mirage couldn't believe it, but he was having fun. He had to keep it a secret. But he knew it wouldn't last forever. However, Tarantulas would kill him--or at least try--if Mirage stole anymore pieces. He glared at that stupid hologram every day. He'd notice.  
*Oh, well,* thought Mirage. *I'll enjoy it while I can.*  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw four figures speeding by. Not nearly as fast as Mirage, but he could tell that Fractyl's creations were on the loose.  
He didn't know why, but he felt like following them.  
  
***  
  
"There it is, Swoop," said Rhinox. "The jamming station."  
The pair transformed and drew their weapons. Rhinox gestured for Swoop to take the first crack. "Ladies first!"  
Swoop chuckled and fired away with her blaster. Rhinox followed with his chain gun and the tower was mowed down quickly. Suddenly, four figures made themselves visible. They quickly sped to Rhinox and Swoop.  
"Jetstorm, afterburn!"  
"Thrust, overdrive!"  
The jet and motorcycle instantly transformed into legless robots. Jetstorm hovered in his position, while Thrust balanced on a single wheel. The other two robots struggled to keep up.  
"Say, Thrust, why don't we hold these two while Tankor and Scavenger catch up?" Jetstorm asked. Thrust nodded in reply. With a cackle, Jetstorm began firing upon the two Maximals. Thrust gave a lethal chuckle and joined him.  
"Tankor...." Bellowed the oncoming tank.  
"Scavenger...." His companion followed.  
"...PULVERIZE!!!!" They shouted in unison.  
The pair transformed and began firing madly on the helpless Maximals. Rhinox and Swoop were outgunned.   
"Give 'em everything you've got, Swoop!" Rhinox barked. Rhinox unloaded his remaining ammunition on the demolition vehicle, which strangely caused both Scavenger and Tankor to cry out in pain.  
Swoop tried to peg Jetstorm, but Thrust thwarted her efforts with ease. She was about to go offline.  
"Let's finish her off! Hahaha--AGH!!" Jetstorm screamed. He fell to the ground. "What the Pit happened?!"  
Soon, Thrust had been knocked down as well. Tankor and Scavenger collapsed in pain.  
"Vehicons, retreat!" Jetstorm cried, transforming. The others joined him, and began speeding away.  
"Nice save, Rhinox!" Swoop grinned.   
Rhinox frowned. "That wasn't me."  
"Then...who..."  
"Me."  
Rhinox and Swoop looked around, not seeing their invisible aid. "Put down your weapons, I have no intention of harming either of you. Though it would be amusing, I haven't the time. Now get out of here before I change my mind."  
  
***  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but something invisible just started shooting us! I swear!" Jetstorm protested. "Just let us--"  
"Bah! Since you're new additions to the Predacon ranks, I shall let this slide." Megatron growled. "But fail me again..."  
"Megatron! The crystal is missing!" Fractyl shouted as he ran into the bridge. He leaped onto a hoverboard and flied over to Megatron. "I suspect Mirage. He's the only one capable of this feat!"  
"Dammit to the Pit! That blasted rouge must be captured!" Megatron snarled. But suddenly, he grinned. "And since the Vehicons seem to attract trouble..." Megatron began to laugh maniacally. Soon, Mirage would be dead. As would all that opposed him. 


End file.
